Irving Merville
Irving "Irv" Merville is Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4, or simply just Ranger 4, the Green Ranger of the Train Quantum Guardians. Biography At 16 years old, Irving is the middle child of the Merville siblings. As a boy, Irv always spied on Mel playing with her doll/imaginary friend Puffy. When Emperor of Darkness Zedd's darkness, as well as the Shadow Lines, invaded their home, Irv & his siblings (except for the youngest Alban, who was an infant at the time) were spirited to the Rainbow Line. Years later, while his brother Russell had been unaware, Irv & his three other siblings were given the ability to become the Train Quantum Guardians, tasked in rescuing cities that were invaded by the Shadow Line. Soon after getting their powers, Irv & his siblings managed to rescue Russell, who was mistakenly kidnapped in one of Bag Shadow's Kuliners. After Russell was appointed as Ranger 1, he accidentally unlocked one of their functions, the TransMorphs, & managed to defeat Bag Shadow. Ever since then, he & his teammates resorted to free towns that were invaded by the Shadow Line while searching for their old hometown. They also receive aid from Aaron, a former Shadow Line worker Zaram that gained the mantle of Ranger 6. During the Christmas event, they managed to find their hometown, but we're surprised when discovering that the town is now the foundation of Castle Terminal. After the Castle Terminal was relocated out of the town, which was purified by Glitta's assistance, Irv & his siblings were tricked by Russell into giving their Rainbow Passes to prevent their interference in Russell & Aaron's raid into Castle Terminal, as well as to ensure their safety by leaving them in their normal lives without Russell's existence. Unknown to Russell, Aaron & Wagon had planned to make them remember with previous photos of them & Russell placed on their tree base as a safety precaution & backup plans. Thanks to the photos, Irv & the others reuse it as their new Rainbow Passes & managed to rescue Russell from despair in the darkness. Along with the Train Quantum Guardians, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, & seemingly defeated Zedd before Glitta spirited him with a Shadow Liner. Aaron & the other Rainbow Line depart, while the five siblings continue their regular lives, having been reunited with their families, including Alban, who was able to remember them due to their Imaginations. Personality He is an unhurried young man. Aside from his Imagination, Irving's natural fighting power is very strong which puts him on even footing with his older brother Russell. With that being said, he & Russell often have opposing views on how to do things. Though quite obedient to his older sister Melanie, he often teases his younger sister Rosa. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 |-| 2= |-|Adult = |-|Child = Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Green is Ranger 4's default form, accessed by inserting the Green Trainzord into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the Tunnel Ax as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Zords *Green Trainzord - Hyper Mode= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Hyper Mode is Irv's power-up which he can access by putting the Hyper Trainzord, that comes with the Railway Blaster, into the Train Quantum Morpher. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Rainbow Pass *Railway Blaster Zords *Hyper Trainzord }} - TransMorphs= TransMorphs are alternate forms assumed when Ranger 4 swaps his Green Trainzord for other Trainzord Modules & inserts them into the Train Quantum Morpher. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Red is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 4 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 1's Red Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the track-themed Rail Slasher sword as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Zord *Red Trainzord - Blue= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Blue is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 4 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 2's Blue Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the railway platform-themed Platform Blaster laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Platform Blaster Zords *Blue Trainzord - Yellow= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Yellow is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 4 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 3's Yellow Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the railway signal-themed Signal Hammer as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Signal Hammer Zords *Yellow Trainzord - Pink= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Pink is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 4 swaps his Trainzord module with Ranger 5's Pink Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the railway bridge-themed Bridge Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Train Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Bridge Claw Zords *Pink Trainzord - Alligator= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Alligator Mode (or Gator Mode for short) is a Safari TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 4 swaps his Trainzord module with the Alligator Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In addition to his 'chomp' attack performed by capturing his opponent in his alligator jaw-themed arms, Ranger 4 - Alligator Mode can also perform a whipping attack via the formation of an alligator tail from his rear end. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords *Alligator Trainzord - }} }} Family Tree Legendary Ranger Keys - Red= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Red Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Green, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Red. - Blue= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Blue Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Green, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Blue. - Yellow= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Yellow Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Green, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Yellow. - Pink= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Pink Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Green, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Pink. - Alligator= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4: Alligator Mode Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Green, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4: Alligator Mode. - }} Notes *He is the first lime green ranger. *Ranger 4 is the second Green Ranger to have the number 4 embedded on his costume, the first being Ziggy Grover (Ranger Operator Series Green). **He is also the second Green Ranger with a "Four" in his name, the first being Adam Park (Zeo Ranger 4 - Green). **However, he is the first Green Ranger to be specifically identified by his number & not his color. *Ranger 4 is the second Green Ranger not to have his color in his name, the first being Jungle Fury's Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger. **He's also the first Green Ranger in the main team to do so. *'Irving' means "green water" in Scottish. External Links *Hikari Nonomura - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. *Yuto Suzuki - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger (as the younger brother to Red Ranger) Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Green Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Train Quantum Guardians Category:Non-Color Names Category:Family Category:PR Family Members Category:Merville Family Category:PR Siblings Category:Siblings Category:PR 4